Some vehicles include sunroof systems to allow for additional sunlight and fresh air to enter the vehicle. For example, the sunroof includes a transparent window disposed within a roof of the vehicle that opens and closes. The position of the window may be controlled by a user via a switch disposed within a passenger compartment of the vehicle.
In some instances, for example on particularly sunny days or on snowy or rainy days, it is desirable to cover the sunroof. Thus, some sunroof systems include a sunshade system. A sunshade system includes a shade that opens and closes. When in the closed position, the shade covers the window of the sunroof, thereby blocking sunlight from entering the vehicle. When in the opened position, the shade is stored in a compartment of the roof to allow the window to be exposed. The position of the shade is typically manually controlled by a user or controlled electronically via a dedicated switch disposed within the vehicle cabin. Having to control the position of the sunshade and the window separately consumes the driver's attention.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for controlling the sunshade system. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.